


You Know What They Say About Assuptions...

by chimeradragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen w
Genre: Assumptions, Hale Twins, M/M, Sterek Campaign Teen Wolf Charity Project, TWCP, Threesome - M/M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my bidder for the Sterek Charity Project 2014. Another one for you Yasmin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Say About Assuptions...

Stiles gave Derek a kiss on the cheek as the older man left him in the theater to go get them popcorn and soda. The teen settled into his chair, excited for the premier of the newest Marvel movie. He let his mind drift, hands moving over his phone while he waited, when a voice broke into his thoughts.

"What?" Stiles asked as he looked up at the guy; and probably his girlfriend, that were staring at him.

The guy looked like he couldn't be much older than Stiles himself, huffed and looked indignant. "I said move your stuff down. I'd like to sit with my girlfriend," the guy said, looking like he'd never had to repeat himself before.

Stiles stared blankly. "No," he said after a moment. He shook himself and turned to fully face the guy, phone quickly tucked back into his pocket. "These seats are taken." He gestured to the seats on either side of him.

"For your boyfriend? That's only one seat," the guy replied. His girlfriend rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed.

"No. For..." Stiles started when he felt a presence behind him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi. You're practically in my seat. Could you move over please?" the newcomer; who looked a lot like Derek, said as he looked over the guy that had been hassling Stiles.

The guy looked confused as he noted Derek's hair was combed down instead of up, like it had been a few minutes earlier, and he was wearing a different shirt. "But you're sitting on his right..."

Derek huffed as he stepped up behind his brother. "Kaleb, sit down. I'm not going to hold this crap all day."

Kaleb; Derek's twin brother, turned and offered to take his drink. "Thanks. But this... 'gentleman' is in the way and was trying to get Stiles to give up our seats," Kaleb replied, voice dangerously soft.

The guy and his girlfriend took a step back while Stiles reclined in the chair. "They're my boyfriends. Twins," he grinned.

The girlfriend huffed. "Some bitches have all the luck," she said; tone playful, as she dragged her boyfriend several rows away from the three just as the lights started to dim.

"Movie time!" Stiles crowed as his boyfriends took their seats on either side of him.

Derek and Kaleb shared a look over Stiles' head as they settled in.

The End


End file.
